Love, Lies, and Betrayal
by Francisco the Golden Macaw
Summary: Well this is the sequel to my previous story 'What if things happened a little differently.' This involves assasins, love, betrayal among other stuff. While Blu and Jewel begin to discuss plans for the future, Nigel hires assasins to do his dirty work. But these assasins may have gotten more than they bargained for...
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's the sequel to 'What if things happened a little differently.' I've finally decided I want to do this story first person point of view. (I'll still use 3rd person PoV when necessary). As the summary warned I will have multiple OC's. 4 in fact. I'll do a little background on them and in a mini series. Anyways, enjoy the first chapter of 'love, lies, and betrayal.'.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Another Adventure Begins**_

~_Alexandre_~

Odd as it may seem, even cold-blooded assasins have nightmares.

For the umpteenth night in a row, I dreamt I was a chick again. I dreamt that I had a family again only for it to be snatched away by the cruel fate that befell me that afternoon. At the hands of the most vile creature on the planet. The perpetrator of the most heinious crimes against mother Earth.

Humans.

You think it would be unjust to judge all of them by the actions of few. The truth is I loathe all of them with every fiber of my being. They are all responsible for the death of my family. Even those who did nothing. Because of their inaction, my parents, my siblings all perished while they went on continuing their pathetic, little, meaningless lives. They may have done nothing to help those who tore my family apart. But they sure as hell weren't doing anything to stop them.

Therefore they are all guilty. And all of them must be punished.

I slowly awoke from my slumber and studied my sorroundings.

I was at a bar somewhere in the less-than-friendly part of Rio from what I could infer. Seeing as how the entire club seemed to be filled with some really shady people. Some murderers, a few gangsters here and there. The people you would usually find in that one alley in your town many others tend to avoid.

I looked around to find my partner in crime, Raissa to no avail. She must've headed home once I was wasted. She may look weak and frail being a small canary. But if anything she was the personification of the term big things come in little packages. I was a skeptic at first. But once I saw her tear a full grown harpy eagle to ribbons, there was a part of me that vowed never to piss her off if I valued my life.

I began to stand but as I did so, a sudden wave of pain engulfed my mind in a sudden throb that made me sit back down. "Shit, I have a hangover. No assasination jobs for me today." I thought to my self as I slumped over and studied myself in the glass absent mindedly. I didn't look all bad for a bird my age. In fact, me being the only bird of my hybrid kind, I would say I felt pretty damn special. Of course this boderlined vanity but it still didn't mean it wasn't true.

I kept gazing at myself in the glass until I noticed a strange black-hooded character approaching me. He moved with the silence of ghost and with the determination of a lion cornering its pray. But in each stride I noticed a small limp. Almost as if he'd recieved a beating he never recovered from.

Finally at his agonizing pace, he managed to reach the seat across from me and plunked himself down. He merely stared at the table, keeping the hood over his face not saying a word. I gazed at him curiously and snapped my talons a few times directly under his face. He didn't respond and I started to get annoyed. I snapped a few more times but again with the same result.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is?" I thought to myself irritated at the stranger's ignorance. "Coming and sitting across from me like he's big shit. I'll show him." Just as I reached for my blade to coax some awnsers from him, he muttered in a barely audible whisper. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." His voice was hoarse. Almost as if he had swallowed shards of glass as a chick.

"Did you just threaten me?" I said revealing a bird sized combat knife and holding it to his throat. The stranger didn't even flinch and merely responded amused. "My, my this is no way to treat your clients."

"Client?" I thought to myself. "Well better see what he wants." I put my combat knife away and silently gestured for him to elaborate.

"I have a job for you. Rumor is you can help me make people...disappear." He said in his hoarse voice and tossed an envelope onto the table.

I looked at the envelope and took it from the table.

"You're job is to bring the targets to me alive and I'll take care of the rest. Kill anyone who gets in your way." He said getting up from the table.

"Wait who are-"

"That is none of your bussiness." he cut me off as he took off out of the bar. And just like that, he vanished as quickly as he appeared.

I opened the envelope and pulled out the picture inside.

What I saw made my heart skip a few beats.

In the picture was a bird that seemed all too familiar. It brought back several tragic memories all at once and he nearly wept right then and there.

One of the birds, had an uncanny resemblence to my mother.  
###

~_Blu_~

I was the luckiest bird on the planet.

Life could not be better for me. For the first time in my life I had friends and I could count on. I had a true home with my own kind and not with humans. Sure jungle life would take some getting used too, but it's nothing Jewel couldn't help me on. I was also possible mates-to-be with the most beautiful bird on the planet. I loved everything about her. From her free spirited personality to the way she laughed. Her voice was that of an angel and her appearance was that of a goddess. Though she was very down to earth for someone of her status. Just one among many things I love about her

Speaking of her, she was currently curled up in out nest in the breeding chamber of the aviary. Seeing as how she won't be deemed fit to fly for the next several weeks, I agreed to stay with her in the aviary till she heals. Tulio said it would be best if she had someone of her own kind to help her through the healing process. The question that irked me so much though and the reason I was awake was; would Jewel want to start a family? I mean she's free spirited and having a mate and children would tie her down a little.

Oh well I guess it's just one of the many things we will be able to discuss for the next few weeks.

* * *

** I know a little short but that is as much as I could do to set up the plot and leave on a goodish or thoughtful cliffhanger. I promise the next chapter will be at least twice as long. Btw I need help. At some point in this story there will be room for a yellow citrus fruit (you know which one I'm talking about) but I want to avoid the M rating. The thing is I don't feel comfortable writing them. Is anyone willing to write one for me when the time comes? Contact me if so. Anyway you guys know the deal. R&R.**  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
\ /


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well_**** sorry guys for taking so long to update. I've just been life changing stuff. I wanted to update sooner but you guys know how it is with priorities. Well it's good to be back and I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter of my story (which hopefully I will be able to update more frequently). I'd also like to thank you for your patients. Without further ado, chapter 2. (Lol unintentional rhyme :p)**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Scarlet Sibilings**_

~_3rd PoV_~

"Hey wake up." Ariana said once more trying to strip her brother from his slumber by shoving him a little roughly.

"Leave me alone." her brother muttered not even half conscious, turning over in his sleep.

Ariana sighed in annoyance and exasperation at her brothers inability to wake up for even the most important task. He was supposed to get breakfast this unfortunately for Ariana, she had to do it herself.

Like always.

Ariana turned and took flight out of the hollow grugdingly.

~_Ariana_~

So damn unfair. He always does this. Ever since our parents died, I've been carrying the entire burden of accomplishing tasks nessecary for our survival. Getting food, I do it. Finding a place to stay, I do it. Fighting off predators...

I do it.

Well I think you get the point.

He's lazy to the bone. But he wasn't always this way. I guess it's the whole thing that he witnessed our parents die and I didn't. I should try to get him to cheer up or get over it. Maybe this way I will be able get him to get out of his little lonely mental hidey hole.

I was so distracted and annoyed that I nearly collided with a mango tree.

What I did collide though, or should I say who, was two birds that happened to be hovering right by the tree. I plumeted straight to the ground and then the world turned black.

~_3rd PoV_~

Ariana awoke to see a small yellow canary with a bottle cap on his head and a rather plump cardinal in front of her, apparently trying to rouse her. To her everything seemed a bit fuzzy and the world seemed to be doing backflips.

"YO BIRD! YOU OKAY?" The cardinal yelled.

"Huh?" was all Ariana managed to get out.

"Damn she looks like she's in bad shape." Pedro muttered to himself. "Nico get some water!"

"On it." he replied readily.

The small canary zoomed out of sight for a few moments and came back carrying water in his bottle cap.

"Hurry splash it on her!" Pedro said in an effort to hasten Nico's pace.

"Chill, I got it." Nico replied as he doused Ariana in ice cold liquid.

"Wah? Huh?!" Ariana exclaimed as she shot up to full conciousness, clawing Pedro in the face by accident in the process and sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"Ah." pedro exclaimed as he hit the tree with a spine tingling thud.

When Ariana realized what was going on she quickly began to panic, thinking she had seriously hurt the poor bird.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry are you okay?" Ariana called out to Pedro, who was being attended by Nico.

Pedro merely raised his wing. "I'm good."

Relieved, Ariana moved on to the other situation at hand. "What happened?

"Well...let's just keep it simple and say we...bumped heads." Nico replied uneasily.

"Well all that aside you got a name?" Pedro, who was now almost fully recovered from the impact, asked Ariana.

"Oh it's Ariana, nice to meet you. And yours?"

"The names Pedro, and this guy right here is my buddy Nico."

"Nice to meet you Nico."

"Pleasure's mine." Nico said taking off his bottle cap and bowing a little.

Ariana giggled a little. "So where were you guys headed in such a hurry to?" she asked a little teasingly.

"Well we were going to prepare the club for a friend of ours and his girlfriend as a celebration for rescuing us from the smugglers." Replied Nico in a friendly manner.

"Really? That's amazing. Can you tell me the story?" Ariana asked curiously.

"Actually tell you what, how 'bout we invite you to the party, that way you can ask him for yourself." Pedro offered.

"Well..." Ariana began.

"Come on we probably disturbed your morning, it's the least we can do." Nico insisted

Ariana thought about it for a bit. Her and her brother haven't gone out anywhere in forever. This would be a good way to relieve all the stress weighing both of them down. Maybe her brother, maybe even she could find someone special. Who knows?

"Alright but can I bring my brother?"

"Bring all the birds in the forest if you want baby bird, just be sure to be there." Nico replied smoothly.

"Well it's been nice chatting and all but we've got to bounce. The party's tonight. Just meet us at the aviary a little before sunset and we'll lead the way from there." Pedro said as he began to take off while Nico followed suit.

"Been nice meeting you!" Ariana called before Pedro and Nico  
got out of an earshot.

"Nice meeting you too. _Tem cuidado_! {**Take Care**}" One of them, Ariana didn't know which, replied back.

Ariana sat there in silence for a while before she realized she was forgetting something. "Oh man breakfast!" Ariana exclaimed both literaly and mentally slapping herself. She took off and in a matter of minutes she was heading home with two prize winning mangos in a leaf, ready to tell her brother the good news.

###

~_3rd PoV_~

"Jewel! Jewel wake up!" Blu squaked at the top of his lungs.

"Huh, what is it Blu?" Jewel muttered groggily

"It's Tulio, he's spotted another possible Sphix Macaw."

"What?!"

"Come on just look at the photo he gave me"

Jewel rubbed her eyes and looked at the picture. She studied it and felt like something seemed familiar about the bird. She just couldn't put her talon on it.

"He was spotted flying over the aviary shortly after we went to sleep. Do you know how amaz-." Blu continued, but quickly stopped when he noticed the look on Jewel's face. "Something wrong?"

"No...no nothing's wrong." Jewel replied simply pushing the picture to the back of her mind.

At that very moment, her stomach growled a little loudly, making her blush a little.

"Well I guess I am a little hungry. You mind getting some breakfast blu?" Jewel asked politely

"Not at all my gem of the forest." Blu replied smiling. "Pomgranate seeds?"

"That would be nice, they're my favorite." Said Jewel blushing a little at her nickname.

"Your wish is my command." Blu replied back attempting to bow but instead tripping and landing beak-first.

"Your so clumsy." Jewel giggled.

Blu merely grinned sheepishly as he got up and took off to get breakfast.

Jewel sat in silence for a bit before looking back at the picture. A provoking and disturbing thought crept into the back of her mind as to this bird's identity but she quickly pushed it out of her mind. It couldn't be. It can't be.

"I just need a quick nap." Jewel muttered to herself as she put her head under her wing, and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

**Well there you go chapter two, hope you liked it because I worked hard and put all my heart and soul into it. It's ok if you didn't. I'd just like to know why. That way I can better myself as an author. Again sorry for the late update, just so much stuff going on in my life that it's a bit overwhelming. Well I will try to put chapter 3 out there within the span of 2 weeks at the absolute latest.**

**Well you know what to do.**

I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V

**Ate a proxima! {Until next time}**


End file.
